


【灵岳】白桃汽水（PWP一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【灵岳】白桃汽水（PWP一发完）

滴答。  
窗外的雨淅淅沥沥从叶面滑下，在水泥地上浸出深色圆点，砸出草叶间懒懒散散埋藏，携带水汽与闷热的夏日味道。  
厚而灰白不一的云团闹哄哄地挤在一起，把清凉的气体分子使劲压向地面。噼里啪啦的雷雨气势汹汹地为天地降温，李英超的额角流下一滴热汗，他悄无声息地攥了攥拳头，器材室内粘稠而安静的空气似乎能在水淋淋的窗上蒙起一层白雾。  
“雨好大呀。”  
李英超在咬上岳明辉颈侧薄薄的皮肉时撒娇一般地嘟囔。  
“啊，”岳明辉眯着眼，他的眼镜早就不知道被扔在器材室的哪个角落，那种夏季大雨独有的冲散一切的声音这才降落到他的鼓膜。他把视线从在他身上肆虐的小虎崽儿乱蓬蓬的头顶移开，看向被水滴分割得支离破碎的玻璃窗，从喉咙里黏糊糊地应了应。  
“好大的雨。”

暑假的学校本来人就很少，下了雨，基本上就瞧不见一个人影了。  
李英超今年高考，现在录取通知书已经稳稳递到手上。岳明辉大他两届，按理来说交集应当不多不少，甚至也有可能没有交集。可是他实在忍不了每次练球时传来的歪歪扭扭的吉他弦音，好奇心累积超过临界点的结果就是收获了一个长得特好看但是弹吉他实在是烂的小学弟。  
岳明辉第一次见李英超可能是在琴房，但李英超第一次见岳明辉是在球场上，印象还特别深刻。球队里那么多人，偏他就带个眼镜，还不是运动型的那种。  
但是别说，眼睛配球衣，在那个腿细腰也细的学长身上，和谐得浑然天成。  
他倒也真不是故意想把人招来，奈何自学吉他路漫漫，为怪异音调焦头烂额的李英超抱着把吉他不得要领，在发现岳明辉走进琴房时更是直接划拉出一串直击人心的刺耳音符。

来都来了，就唠呗。一来二去，李英超多了个教他弹吉他的岳老师，还带人喝奶茶撸串骑小电驴的那种。  
李英超喜欢吃糖，对甜甜的饮料自然也不抗拒。白桃乌龙加奶加波霸半糖少冰刚刚好，全糖有点腻，但是运动完还是清爽一点，冰柜里拿出来的白桃苏打也很不错，反正他递给岳明辉的，岳明辉都来者不拒。时间久了，李英超发现岳明辉对入口的东西简直是照单全收，甜的咸的，浓的淡的，好吃的不好吃的，这哥都撂一句：“世间万事万物都是有它的滋味的。”

录取通知书早就领了，今天是岳明辉回家，问李英超要不要一起回学校走一走。两人同在学校里相处的时光也不过短短一年，岳明辉那时还是高三，空闲时间少得可怜。毕业典礼上两人的合影到现在还是李英超的手机壁纸。  
线上交流时断时续，寒暑假见面时间也终归有限。但是青春中饱满到要裂开的荷尔蒙只是悄悄在四季交替中发酵，最后酿成水果味的啤酒，混着冰块丁零当啷地响。

器材室内因为落雨的缘故有些昏暗，平日里一向话多的岳明辉咬着下唇，眼神开始飘飘忽忽。面前的漂亮小孩儿满脸通红，汗滴随着线条利落的下颌滴到他的皮肤上，明明是有些无措与紧张的神情，手上剥他衣服的动作却快的惊人。  
岳明辉尝试着把自己卡在不知道是球筐还是什么东西里的身体动一动，方便李英超动作，但是两腿搭在外边身体后陷的处境让他放弃了这个念头。他干脆咬着明黄球衣的下摆，顺从地任凭骨节分明的手扒下宽松的篮球裤。  
晦暗不明的光线下，岳明辉裸露的大片肌肤有一点珍珠贝母般的光泽，肉体紧致的起伏带一笔暧昧阴影。李英超比他白一点。不同的白皙肢体在朦胧喘息与光影间交缠，又被初熟的情欲滋味蒸腾出微醺热气。  
“岳明辉……”李英超握住被篮球袜裹住的纤细脚踝，像扯下一片花瓣一样拉开那双细直的腿，轻轻地，轻轻地呼唤他的名字。  
回应李英超的是一个亲吻的邀约，唇齿相贴，舌尖抵着舌尖胡闹，湿润水声连续又缠绵的亲吻。

他们在昏暗，闷热，灰尘四起的狭小器材室做爱。室外雨声不歇，室内令人脸红的声息都被门板拦截。岳明辉咬着球衣，微蹙眉头，那双打过篮球，弹过吉他的手此刻握着二人紧贴一起的性器上下捋动，李英超俯身，几乎要将身下的人整个罩进自己的阴影里。汗滴如同被挤榨的水果汁液不断落下，有一滴掉在那瓣红而软的唇边，李英超还未动作，岳明辉已经松开了口中的织料，舌尖一卷，舔掉了那滴汗，仿佛舔掉嘴角奶渍的猫。李英超对上笑意盈盈还有点小得意的眼，赌气一般去咬岳明辉的嘴，尝到淡淡的咸味。

被插入的感觉鲜明而强势，脑内都被填满的认知席卷。脱了一边的篮球裤和内裤挂在腿弯，随李英超每一次的挺入而摇摇晃晃，就像岳明辉的心脏也因为李英超的眼神而摇摇晃晃。内壁被阴茎搅弄刮蹭，快意一波一波从身体深处沿神经扩散到肢体末端，高高低低的呻吟即使咬着衣角也压不住。  
岳明辉觉得自己被打湿了，被窗外猛烈的雨，被热烈的性事，被李英超表现出的爱意打湿了，那种软绵绵，令人心口酸涩的感觉在胸口闷头乱撞，激起星星点点的涟漪。  
少年人纯粹而干净的情感把他包裹淹没了。  
年长一些的岳明辉其实是有点不好意思的，闭着眼想让泪水积聚在眼眶。可是太满了，太过了，那些亮闪闪的泪滴根本不听他的，顺着湿漉漉的眼睫就往外跑。李英超发现了，挺想戏弄一下他，却又作罢，转而亲了亲他红红的眼角。

窗外的雨停了，李英超压在岳明辉身上也不想动弹。各种体液乱七八糟地糊在皮肤上，空气中情爱的气味依旧浓郁。一点阳光悄悄溜上岳明辉湿润的发梢，李英超伸手去揉弄那段在光线下带些红的发丝，嗓音中还留着餍足的余韵。  
“我昨晚做了个梦，”岳明辉抬了抬眼皮，算是对他的回应，“梦里我把你扑倒在花丛里，五颜六色的花瓣一下子全飞起来，和少女漫画里的场景一样。”  
岳明辉笑了，胸腔里闷闷的震动通过贴在一起的肢体传到李英超那儿。  
“这儿可没有花瓣，飞起来的只有灰尘。”  
“我知道。”李英超有点郁闷地扯扯指尖的发丝，换来岳明辉小小的一声“嗷”。  
他们又都不说话了，呼吸声是安静的器材室内唯一的背景音。

“我想喝汽水，桃子味的。“  
“好。”


End file.
